


touch of whisper

by Okumen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shivered slightly at the cold sensation, and as a soothing gesture, another big hand touched his waist, pulling him up against a broad, muscular chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch of whisper

His hair was brushed to the side by gentle fingers with rough skin, long strands of red held out of the way by a big hand. A kiss was pressed against his skin, warm and firm yet incredibly soft. He tilted his head a little to the side, allowing the lips more access, and for a few moments, he felt the cool metal of a piercing warm up against his skin. He shivered slightly at the cold sensation, and as a soothing gesture, another big hand touched his waist, pulling him up against a broad, muscular chest. He let out a calm breath of air, placing his hand on top the one against his hip, the other, with a pen in it, moved up to briefly pat the other man on the crown of thick, long hair. Slipping his fingers through the soft waterfall of red, he pulled some over his shoulder so that he could twirl it between his fingers and around his pen.

He felt a half-lidded gaze on them, eyes following each move of his long fingers, and felt the gentle curve of a smile on the lips still pressing kisses to his neck. Then there was a nibble followed by a light bite, and the lips sucked hard. It caused his breath to come short for a few moments, made him close his eyes, lean his head back against a wide shoulder, and he grasped the hand on his hip with the one of his covering it. The hand was turned, grasping his in return. The palm was worn and rough against his skin, strong and warm, and the fingers nimble and caring.

Teeth gently marked his skin with marks that would fade with time, lips formed bruises of love against his pale skin, and gentle licks soothed the burns and stings. He shuddered, pulled his legs closer to his chest and dropped the pen. He wanted to turn around, wrap his arms around the other man's neck, and get kissed on the lips until they were just as sore and swollen as his neck was turning, but the hand in his hair held him in place, not allowing him to change pace or engagement. At least not of the others lips.

Instead he steered the man's hand down, onto his loosely fitted trousers, and their entwined fingers parted ways briefly, only for the rough palm to touch the soft back of his hand, lightly brushing palm against skin and fingertips against fabric. A silent moan slipped past his lips, and the smile against his neck spread, showing appreciation through an especially sharp bite. A small, burning hot trail of blood slipped down his heated skin, and it was lapped up by a warm tongue, brushing against his pulse and ended in a tender kiss on the lips. All the while, the fingers pressed and loosened the touch against the bulge in his trousers, making sure his breath continued to come short with a mix of long, lazy strokes and short, hasty ones. He glanced down with heavily lidded eyes, followed the expanse of his own chest with his gaze glaced over, exposed skin flush against the color of his robe, and his gaze stuck to the fingers, tan skin against pale skin a great contrast, and he bit his lip to stop a groan, which still slipped all the way out despite his efforts to keep it down. He heard and felt a soft, pleased purr against his skin, and the hand around his slipped away to grasp the hard flesh through his clothes.

With the warm attention lavished over him, there was no way that he could last long after full attention was given to make him come, and he grasped his trousers tightly in his free hand, sounds passing his lips unstopped and fingers and lips routhlessly showering him with love. His trousers was edged down a slight bit, exposing only the head to the cool air of the room, and when the pad of a rough fingertip gently brushed against it, seed spilled over his shivering belly. He slumped against the chest behind him, letting the other support his weight. Gentle words were murmured into his ear as the cum cooled against his sweaty skin, and a thumb tenderly brushed against his hip as hair fell back in place with one last kiss, soft and firm and perfect. He glanced up, raised a hand to touch the other man's cheek, and obligingly, the man leaned in to press their lips together.

The words left against them echoed the ones in his ear, and made him smile, because they were just as much proof of the man's affection as his touches were.

”You are absolutely gorgeous, Master Kouen.”


End file.
